Debu
by cocaines
Summary: begitupun kami. yang sesaat kemudian menjadi debu debu yang berterbangan di angkasa./ explicit Incest / character death/ oneshot!


_**A/N: Fic ini mengandung explicit father/son incest. yang gak suka silahkan out. please no flame**_

_**enjoy!**_

.

.

Debu.

by Cocaines

.

.

keluargaku berkhianat. keluargaku yang dulunya berambisi tinggi untuk menjadi jajaran pelahap maut kelas kakap, memilih untuk melarikan diri.

Tetap berlari. hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiranku. berkali kali cahaya hijau dan ratusan mantra menyambar dari belakang. bahuku sudah cukup memar karena berkali kali menabrak pepohonan. namun aku tidak peduli. aku tetap berlari.

ayahku didepan dan tanganku digenggam kuat olehnya. 'tetap berlari dan jangan lihat kebelakang' katanya. namun aku ingin sekali melihat ke belakang. melihat jasad ibu yang sudah tidak tahu lagi terbaring dimana. tapi apa boleh buat. pelarian ini bagai kehidupan yang harus terus dilanjutkan. jika aku berhenti berlari maka aku akan mati. semuanya akan selesai. harapan dan semua impianku. aku harus tetap berlari.

Beberapa kali aku mencoba meraba saku untuk mencari keberadaan tongkat sihirku yang sekarang sudah entah dimana. aku tidak punya senjata lagi untuk melawan puluhan pelahap maut yang mengejar kami bagai anjing mencari tulang dibelakang sana. kupikir ayah juga begitu. tongkatnya sempat direbut oleh Voldemort dan tidak dikembalikan lagi. jadi pada intinya, kali ini kami berdua tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. tetapi berlari tanpa arah.

ibu sudah terbunuh. Dan Ayah sepertinya sudah menerima toleransi kalau suatu hari dia dan aku akan ikut terbunuh jika tidak melarikan diri.

ada sebuah cahaya remang remang diujung hutan. kami berlari kesana. ayah masih menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, kemudian dia menatapku dengan pasrah. aku tahu apa yang ia maksud dan aku mengangguk. apapun yang ada di ujung sana adalah takdir kami. namun alangkah terkejutnya saat kami menemukan apa yang ada dibalik cahaya itu adalah sebuah jurang yang sudah terlanjur kami lompati. bersamaan dengan rapalan mantra bercahaya hijau yang menyambar punggungku dan ayah dari belakang. ini seperti kutukan cruciatus. sakit sekali. aku masih menggenggam erat tangannya. kemudian kami jatuh. seperti batu yang dihempaskan ke bumi. sesaat kemudian semuanya gelap. berdarah.

.

.

beberapa hari kemudian aku terbangun dan merasakan kelembutan di punggungku. ini seperti kasur. aku mencoba untuk mengingat kembali. apa aku sudah pulang?. well rasanya tidak mungkin aku sudah pulang, karena pasti Voldemort sudah mengubrak abrik isi manor saat dia tahu keluarga Malfoy menjadi pengkhianat. jadi yang pasti aku bukan ada di rumah. tapi dimana?

perlahan aku membuka mata dan mengangkat badan. ada rasa nyeri yang kurasakan di bahuku. saat kulihat memang ada kain yang terbalut disana. jadi apa sebenarnya yang terjadi saat aku terjatuh dari jurang waktu itu? kupikir aku sudah mati saat menabrak tanah. aku benar benar tidak menyangka aku masih hidup. dan sedetik kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu.

dimana ayah?

aku memanggil ayah berulang ulang. namun tidak dapat kutemukan. aku memutuskan untuk perlahan berdiri dari kasur untuk mencarinya. sesaat kupandangi seluruh isi ruangan itu. dinding dan lantainya terbuat dari kayu. ini sangat asing dan aku benar benar tidak tahu ada dimana. kemudian dengan kaki yang sakit aku berjalan tergopoh gopoh mendekati pintu. begitu kubuka, seketika cahaya matahari langsung menusuk mataku yang telah dibawa tidur selama berhari hari. begitu terkejut saat aku melihat taman bunga yang luar biasa indahnya di hadapanku. aku melangkah ke luar dan menyadari bahwa tempat yang kutinggali ini adalah sebuah gubuk kayu ditengah hutan. ada sungai dan bebatuan indah yang mengelilingi gubuk ini. pepohonan rindang, dan suara burung burung yang merdu. sesaat kupikir apakah aku sedang berada di surga? haha tidak mungkin.

kemudian aku berjalan jalan mengikuti susunan bunga ke belakang gubuk dan menemukan ayah sedang tertidur dibawah pohon. aku gembira bukan main. langsung saja kupaksakan kakiku yang sakit untuk berlari kesana. dia terbangun saat mendengar suara langkah kakiku. aku memeluknya dengan erat dan mulai menangis tak percaya bahwa dia, satu satunya keluarga yang kumiliki, masih hidup dan baik baik saja.

.

.

Ayah bercerita banyak soal apa yang terjadi setelah hari itu. dia bilang aku hampir mati. dan sepertinya para pelahap maut yang mengejar kami waktu itu berfikir bahwa kami berdua sudah mati. tapi nyatanya tidak. Ayah masih hidup, kemudian dia menggendong tubuhku yang tak berdaya menjauhi tebing jurang, dan setelah jauh berjalan memasuki kawasan hutan dia menemukan gubuk tak berpenghuni ini dan memutuskan untuk tinggal disini selama beberapa waktu. rasanya tidak mungkin kalau kami pulang ke manor. karena pasti Voldemort dan pelahap mautnya akan mencabik cabik kami disana.

beberapa hari kemudian badanku sudah segar kembali. kemudian dari semua yang telah terjadi, ayah telah membuat suatu keputusan bijak bahwa dia dan aku sekarang akan memulai hidup baru, tanpa sihir, tanpa marga, tanpa kekayaan, kehidupan baru yang akan berjalan sangat sederhana. seperi layaknya keluarga weasley. bahkan lebih buruk dari itu. namun sekarang kami saling memiliki. saling menyayangi. tidak seperti dulu. yang dipenuhi hukuman, kebencian, kefrustasian.

kuulangi, begitu sederhana. makanan sehari hari kami adalah buah yang jatuh dari pohon, ikan di sungai, tidur di tempat yang sama, menjahit pakaian sendiri dari sprei dan kain bekas. awalnya aku merasa jijik. namun aku selalu mengikuti perintah ayah sejak kecil. sekarang dia menyuruhku untuk membuang jauh jauh semua pikiran loyal. akupun menurutinya. dan sekali lagi, kami saling menyayangi. tidak seperti dulu.

.

.

Jika badai datang ayah suka memeluku di kasur. tidak ada selimut dan perapian jadi inilah satu satunya cara bagi kami untuk menghangatkan tubuh. aku memikirkan banyak hal saat berada dalam dekapannya. seperti tidak percaya. bertahun tahun aku merasa iri pada Harry Potter yang selalu mendapat cinta dan kasih sayang yang tak pernah kudapatkan. namun sekarang aku mendapatkannya. aku sedikit tidak percaya bahwa saat ini aku dipeluk sayang oleh ayah yang dulunya selalu menyiksaku. ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. lalu aku juga memikirkan tentang Voldemort dan pelahap mautnya. apa mereka sudah yakin bahwa kami berdua sudah mati? apa mereka masih tetap mencari keberdaan kami? atau tidak peduli sama sekali?. yang pasti dia sangatlah murka karena Ayahku yang tadinya masuk dalam jajaran teratas pelahap maut yang sangat dibanggakan olehnya sekarang berkhianat. keluarganya berkhianat. aku berkhianat.

akupun hampir tertidur dalam dekapan hangatnya. hujan masih turun dengan deras diluar sana. diiringi dengan suara awan yang bergerumuh. membuat tubuhku semakin menggigil. Ayah membisikan kata kata maaf ke telingaku. untuk semua yang dulu telah ia lakukan. nafasnya menghangatkanku. aku mengangguk pelan. kemudian terlelap. dengan pulas.

hari demi hari. perasaanku makin aneh saat melihat ayah. aku seperti melihat orang lain. bukan seperti melihat orang yang membesarkanku sejak kecil. aku semakin mencintainya. hatiku berdegup degup. perasaan apa ini. apa ini sebuah reaksi mendadak karena dia sudah berubah menyayangiku? beginikah rasanya mencintai orang tua? apa ini perasaan yang sama seperti potter mencintai ibu dan ayahnya? aku benar benar tidak mengerti.

Kusadari bahwa Aku takut kehilangannya. sama seperti saat aku kehilangan ibu. aku takut dengan firasat burukku tentang Voldemort. lalu bagaimana jika itu benar benar terjadi?

pada hari itu langit sedang berawan. bukan mendung. hanya berawan. Aku dan Ayah sedang menanam biji bijian di belakang gubuk ketika sambaran cahaya hijau nampak di ujung langit. aku baru menyadari sesuatu bahwa itu bukan cahaya biasa. seperti dibuat oleh sihir. sihir hijau. seperti pelahap maut saja. PELAHAP MAUT. kemudian pikiranku kembali ke firasat buruk tentang Voldemort. aku tahu dia dendam dan belum puas dengan berita kematian kami. pasti dia sedang mengerahkan pasukannya untuk mencari kami berdua dibawah jurang. beberapa detik kemudian terdengar rapalan mantra 'incendio' yang diucapkan beramai ramai dan munculah kepulan asap hitam dibeberapa titik.

mereka membakar hutannya.

Aku khawatir bukan main. gubuk ini terletak ditengah tengah hutan. jadi yang pasti tidak ada jalan keluar. para pelahap maut pasti sudah mengepung diluar sana. kepulan asap hitam itu sekarang berubah menjadi api yang membara dari segala penjuru. kemudian ayah menatapku lagi dengan pasrah seperti di hari itu. kugenggam erat tangannya. kupikir inilah saat terakhir dimana kami bisa menyayangi satu sama lain. seperti impianku dulu. sebagai keluarga, sebagai ayah dan anak,

sebagai kekasih

aku melingkarkan lenganku ke leher ayah. kemudian kubenamkan bibirku ke bibirnya. awalnya dia menolak dan berusaha mendorongku. namun aku tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan ini. aku harus menggunakan detik detik kematianku ini untuk mencintainya. sesaat kemudian kusadari ini bukanlah perasaan yang sama seperti Potter mencintai ibu dan ayahnya. bahkan sangat berbeda.

ini adalah nafsu. gairah.

aku melepaskan ciumanku. kemudian memberi isyarat wajah padanya untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Ayah mengangguk kemudian menciumku lagi. beradu lidah. kali ini dia melakukannya sembari menggendongku sampai ke kasur. dia membaringkanku disana, kemudian dengan paksa melepas semua kain yang menempel pada tubuhku. mengekspos penisku yang sudah berdiri tegak sedari tadi. Ayah mengecup singkat disana memainkan lidahnya diantara frenulumku. aku menggerang nikmat dan menutup mataku. terlebih saat Ayah membenamkan giginya yang tajam di leherku. membuatku kehilangan segalanya.

.

Ini salah. kami melakukannya. hal yang seharusnya ayah dan anak tidak lakukan. aku berusaha mengirimkan sinyal berhenti ke otakku, namun semuanya terhalangi oleh rasa cintaku padanya. inilah saat saat terakhirku dapat melihatnya, bersamanya, menikmatinya. sekarang aku bisa melihat api yang perlahan mulai mendekati gubuk ini melalui jendela yang tak tertutup. pertanda bahwa kematianku -kematian kami- sudah semakin dekat. hawa panas mulai memenuhi ruangan. keringatku dan Ayah sudah tercampur aduk. tidak karuan lagi. tenggorokanku kering karena banyak mengeluarkan erangan erangan indah. membuat permainan kasur kami semakin memanas. wajahku yang dipenuhi gairah seolah olah berkata 'masukan sekarang' . dan tak lama aku merasakan pahaku terangkat dan ereksi Ayah memasuki lubangku dalam sekali hentakan. perlahan dia mulai bergerak. aku merasakan sedikit kesakitan karena ini adalah pertama kali aku melakukannya. bahkan dengan orang yang begitu spesial.

yaitu Ayahku sendiri. yang dulu mengajariku cara berjalan dan mengayunkan tongkat. namun sekarang dia miliku selamanya. dalam pengartian apapun.

'My Draco..Dragon..please..say my name'

'Daddy..'

'No..My name, Dragon..'

'Lucius...I love you..Lucius!'

'That's right..Come for me..'

Kemudian aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang tumpah didalam diriku. cairan cintaku. aku yakin ayah pasti juga merasakannya. namun tidak ada erangan nikmat saat ejakulasi itu berlangsung. tidak seperti sebelum sebelumnya.

.

perlahan api mulai melahap dinding gubuk kami. inilah saatnya. aku memeluk tubuh Ayah dengan erat. bersiap untuk tidur panjang. bunga bunga indah dan pepohonan rindang diluar sana sudah berubah hitam dan tak berbentuk. begitupun kami. yang sesaat kemudian menjadi debu debu yang berterbangan di angkasa. tertiup angin sore. dan tak akan pernah kembali ke bumi.

.

.

selesai

.

.

Review? :)


End file.
